69
by AMEUMA
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang MMS yang dikirim oleh Kise Ryouta pada Aomine Daiki, yang membuat sang surai navy blue salah paham. AoKi.


69? by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Peringatan : shonen-ai, boys love, T/M, mengandung konten dewasa

Pair: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Preview : Hanya cerita tentang MMS yang dikirim oleh Kise Ryouta pada Aomine Daiki, yang membuat sang surai navy blue salah paham.

Feel free for reading~ ;D

:::::

Membosankan.

Hari ini membosankan sekali bagi Aomine Daiki. _Ace _dari SMA Touou itu biasanya menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan tidur, atau berkhayal, atau masturbasi. Ya sebagai anak SMA yang tidak punya kerjaan di hari minggu, hanya begitu saja kegiatannya. Padahal Momoi sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi, mengantar sang surai merah jambu untuk _shopping _atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi Aomine terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Ya, berhubung musim dingin juga. Jadi tambah malas.

Hingga sebuah _ringtone _mengalun indah dari ponsel sang makhluk berkulit tan tersebut.

Tertulis dari Kise Ryouta. Sebuah pesan gambar.

Aomine pun membuka pesannya tersebut. Gambar yang dikirim Kise segera terbuka.

Tak perlu ragu apa hubungan Kise dan Aomine. Mereka awalnya memang rival-atau hanya Kise yang beranggapan seperti itu. Bermula dari rival, menuju zona pertemanan lalu lama kelamaan mereka pun menjadi saling suka dan memutuskan untuk _kencan_.

Nah beginilah kehidupan kencan mereka sehari-hari, berkiriman pesan. Jarang sekali mereka bertemu, mengingat mereka berdua berbeda sekolah.

Namun, ada yang salah dengan muka Aomine ketika melihat pesan gambar yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya-er, orang yang diajak kencannya tersebut.

Dengan segera Aomine membalas MMS tersebut. Menanyakan keberadaan dari sang pengirim MMS.

Kise yang memang sudah selesai dari sesi pemotretannya, membuka ponselnya yang berdering lalu melihat nama sang pengirim pesan.

"Dari Aominecchi!" dengan senyum sumringah.

Lalu ia pun membaca pesannya dan membalasnya dengan kilat.

Orang yang menunggu balasan sang surai kuning, segera membuka ponselnya ketika _ringtone _mulai kembali mengalun.

"Studio pemotretannya ada didekat sini, bagus!"

Dan Aomine segera mengirim pesan, menyuruh Kise untuk ke rumahnya. Ya mumpung orangtuanya gak ada dirumah, Aomine bisa coba-coba ini itu pada Kise.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, bel rumah kediaman Aomine berbunyi. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Aomine segera berlari menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Chissu, Aominecchi!" sapa sang tamu dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Masuk," ucap Aomine dalam mode (sok) garangnya dan mempersilahkan Kise untuk memasuki kediamannya.

"Ojamashimassu~," Kise pun memasuki rumah itu dan mengekor pada sang pemilik rumah.

Yakin Aomine tak punya bahan bicara, Kise pun mengangkat bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Aku membeli kue-ssu," ucapnya, mengangkat bungkusan tersebut.

Tapi yang punya rumah masih saja diam, sampai ia berhenti didepan pintu yang Kise yakini sebagai pintu kamar Aomine.

"Aominecchi?" Kise bingung, mengedipkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Aomine masih diam saja.

Lalu Aomine pun menarik lengan Kise dan menariknya kedalam kamar. Kise tersungkur dan Aomine berdiri didepannya. Sehingga sang junior Aomine yang masih terbungkus didalam celana menggesek muka mulus Kise.

Muka Kise merona merah, ia menutup sebelah matanya ketika organ yang berada diselangkangan Aomine menggesek pipinya.

"Aominecchi, kau kenapa-ssu?" Kise berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Namun tangan Aomine menahan kepala Kise hingga Kise tak bisa lepas dari gesekan tersebut.

"Bukannya kau mau ini?" ucap Aomine penuh gairah. Matanya sayu menatap Kise yang berada dibawahnya.

"A-hah?" Kise bingung. Sumpah, Kise berbuat apa memangnya sampai membuat Aomine _horny_?

Aomine pun menarik Kise sehingga sang surai mentari berdiri dihadapannya. Dan kecupan kecil pun terjadi diantara dua bibir insan tersebut.

Kise membelalakkan matanya. Bibirnya bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir lelaki yang ia kagumi.

"A-Aominecchi?" Kise masih bingung atas tindakkan tiba-tiba Aomine. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa-ssu?"

Aomine yang melihat muka Kise yang bingung pun menatap intens lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai model tersebut.

"Kau mengundangku, kan?" ucap Aomine.

Kise mengedipkan matanya.

'Bukannya yang diundang itu aku-ssu?' batin Kise bingung.

"Mengundang apa, Aominecchi?" akhirnya Kise mempertanyakannya.

"MMS yang kau kirim," jelas Aomine.

"Eh? Memang ada apa dengan MMS yang aku kirim-ssu?"

Aomine mengacak surai birunya. Jangan-jangan ada kesalahpahaman disini.

Aomine pun membuka ponselnya dan memperlihatkan MMS yang dikirim Kise.

"Kau mengajakku, kan?" tanya Aomine.

Kise melihat MMS tersebut dan masih belum mengerti.

"Mengajak apa sih, Aominecchi?" Kise jadi penasaran atas kalimat yang diucapkan Aomine.

"69!" ucap Aomine, menyerah.

Tahu akan maksud 69 yang diucapkan Aomine, pipi Kise pun kembali memerah.

"A-Apa? Aku tak mengajak Aominecchi untuk melakukan itu-ssu!" teriaknya.

"Tapi, jari yang kau buat ini, jelas kau mengajakku untuk melakukannya, kan?" ucap Aomine tak mau kalah.

"Itu maksudnya rock, Aominecchi! Tadi aku habis sesi pemotretan dengan tema rock-ssu!" ucap Kise menjelaskan.

69, rokku...

Oke, benar kan terjadi kesalahpahaman disini.

Aomine ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Tapi, ada salah satu organnya yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih, maka ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

Aomine pun menggenggam pundak Kise dan menatapnya dengan penuh kepercayaan.

"Tapi aku sudah berdiri, nih. Ayo kita lakukan saja," ajak Aomine pada Kise, akhirnya.

Entah Kise belum siap atau masih terlalu perjaka, ia pun melempar sembarang benda yang ada didekatnya.

"Aominecchi mesum-ssu!"

Lalu ia pun pergi dengan menghentakkan langkahnya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan kediaman Aomine.

Dan Aomine pun terpaksa mengurut juniornya dengan tangan sendiri. Sungguh miris.

::::

Saya sebenarnya ingin mem_publish _fic ini ketika FID kemarin. Karena judulnya juga sesuai dengan tema FID kemarin.

Tapi karena cerita ini belum selesai-dan belum disentuh lagi oleh saya sampai kemarin. Akhirnya saya (baru) kembali lagi melirik dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Memang agak absurd. Idenya saya dapatkan ketika menelusuri Bakumatsu Rock di pixiv. Saya buka gambar-gambar yang memang menarik. Hingga suatu gambar saya klik dan lihat. Para Ultra Souls berbaris sejajar dan jarinya membentuk angka '69' (seperti 'yin' dan 'yan').

Dimulai dari sana, otak saya berpikir ngeres(?). Saya pikir '69' maksudnya posisi yang-ya Anda tahu lah. Tapi setelah saya ulik(?) dan cari-cari serta menyimpulkannya, ternyata maksud '69' itu adalah 'Rock'. Pelafalan 'Rock' dalam bahasa Jepang menjadi 'Rokku'. Karena 6=roku dan 9=kyuu/ku. Maka ketika 6 dan 9 digabungkan menjadi "Rokku".

Dan dari situlah keabsurdan dari fic ini muncul. (Lol) #AMEUMA


End file.
